


La finestra sul mare

by Geilie



Category: Le Comte de Monte-Cristo | Count of Monte Cristo - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Post-Book(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Haydée sa che dal mare Edmond ha avuto una vita e una morte, e poi un’altra vita ancora, più fortunata della prima.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	La finestra sul mare

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta durante la Drabble Night organizzata per festeggiare il compleanno di [Moon Lady](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=209335) e l'anniversario EFPiano di [Maiwe](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=226162). Pacchetto di [lady hawke](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=1742).
> 
> _PACCHETTO CORVONERO + 4_   
> _Fandom: Personaggi Storici e Classici (Il Conte di Montecristo)_   
> _Personaggi: Edmond Dantès (+ Haydée)_   
> _Prompt: Finestra_   
> _Parole: 170 (Word)_

**La finestra sul mare**  
  
C’è una finestra che guarda il mare, davanti al suo letto. L’ha voluta lì, quando ha fatto erigere la sua nuova casa - la prima che si degni davvero di chiamare _casa_  dopo tanti anni - dimodoché, al risveglio, il suo sguardo possa trovare le onde prima di ogni altra cosa.  
Haydée, con i suoi grandi occhi mai silenziosi, non ha avuto bisogno di chiedere per capire il motivo di tale richiesta; Haydée sa che dal mare Edmond ha avuto una vita e una morte, e poi un’altra vita ancora, più fortunata della prima. Dal mare ha avuto tesori e ricchezze, dal mare ha ricevuto colpi che l’hanno quasi spezzato e poi carezze per placare le sue Furie; nel mare ha perso Mercédès e dal mare ha ricevuto in dono Haydée, e se basta una finestra a ricordargli tutto quello che ha avuto e perso e tutto quel che avrebbe potuto perdere ancora, se non avesse saputo dire basta, una finestra è poca cosa di fronte alle sue tante stravaganze.


End file.
